


Bound By The Light

by BuddahPest702



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character-centric, Season 6 onward, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddahPest702/pseuds/BuddahPest702
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the abolishment of slavery, a former concubine owned by Yezzan zo Quggaz is now without a home or allies. Being sheltered within a harem most of her life, she is naive and inexperienced. While navigating her new world, she finds herself smack-dab in the middle of a turbulent war, and a few turbulent relationships as well. Will she find her way? Or her downfall?</p><p>Main character is original, but POV from other cannon characters also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm No Lord

After Gray Worm had decided to spare Yezzan zo Quaggaz’s life, he dejectedly returned home to Yunkai, thankful his life had been spared. Now that slavery was abolished for good, he has no choice but to release all of his concubines from their “services,” much to the satisfaction of his wife. But there is one that did not want to leave. His head concubine, Mazzenia, desperately pleads to stay. For you see, Mazzenia has had quite an exulted position within the household. Second only to Yezzan’s wife, Mazzenia was chosen as head concubine for her renowned beauty, her mastery of The Way of the Seven Sighs and the Sixteen Seats of Pleasure, as well as her lighthearted, almost silly demeanor and sense of humor.

Born a slave, Mazzenia knew she was destined for a life of disappointment and suffering. She figured the only possible way out was an education. Unfortunately, Mazzenia was never known as an intellectual, and she struggled to learn at Gradain, a hidden, underground school in Yunkai for slaves. Unable to fully grasp her studies, she eventually gave up and resigned her life to being a lowly slave. As she neared age 16, word through the city spread of her beauty. Yezzan himself became her benefactor, making sure she received only the best teachers. She quickly mastered the “arts” of becoming a bedslave.

After putting so much time and money into his investment, he fully intended to sell Mazzenia to the highest bidder. What he never intended to do was fall in love with his own slave. He eventually made the decision to keep her all for himself.  
She lived a comfortable life, with servants, custom gowns and plenty of jewelry. All day she would spend lounging in the concubine’s quarters. The lit incense, sheer floor-length curtains, fresh flowers and soft beds piled with pillows set the mood, with plenty of wine and sprits to get the blood and conversation flowing.  
She genuinely loved being a “kept woman.” Despite the fact she was forced to be with a man she was not in love with, she was content. Truly, she did have deep feelings for Yezzan, and respected him. He had lifted her up, and cared for her as no one else had. But now, all was lost.

Yezzan’s heart told him he could not simply throw Mazzenia out on the street, but after the abolishment of slavery, his primary source of income was now deemed illegal. His wealth had diminished greatly, and he could no longer afford to house and clothe a harem of women. His other concubines he was able to sell off in secret, but what to do with Mazzenia, his dear, sweet girl? The solution came to him in the night, and he abruptly rose to make preparations. Mazzenia would be given to The Mother of Dragons, Queen Daenerys, as a sign of goodwill and friendship between her and Yunkai. She would act as an ambassador, if you will, in Yezzan’s place.

Mazzenia cried, screamed and begged him no, but what was he to do? He promptly had all of her beautiful gowns and jewelry packed up, gave her a small pouch of money, and they made the long trip to Meereen, in order for her to be presented to the queen.

*****

Once inside the throne room and in front of The Mother Of Dragons, the reality of her new life hit her swift and hard. Despite the kindness of the queen, Mazzenia was defiant and clung to her pride, surprising even herself. 

“Do you speak the Common Tongue?” Daenaryis inquired.

“Yes.”

The queen then asked, “Are you not pleased, now that you are no longer held in bondage?” 

Mazzenia was incensed. Could the Mother be that ignorant? 

“Pleased?... Pleased?!? How could I be? I was able to rise from a lowly working slave to the head concubine of a distinguished businessman and leader. Don’t you see? My entire life has been ripped out from underneath my feet, Queen Mother. Everything and everyone I have ever known or loved is gone. I have been pampered and cared for my whole life, but I realize now how tremendously ill-equipped I am for the real world… I’m now to be the representative for the entire city of Yunkai? I scarcely know life outside the walls of my harem. I….. I’m just… Lost, Queen. I, I don’t know…Wha-…”

Suddenly, Mazzenia’s legs began to wobble as tears quickly welled in her eyes. Her vision became blurry, and she felt lightheaded. Instantly, she sunk to her knees, no longer able to stand. In a pathetic heap, she wept openly. Gray Worm and Missandei looked on in a strange mixture of annoyance and compassion.

Daenerys was somewhat startled, but understood. She knew there were better things to come for Mazzenia other than being a concubine, but this was all so new and sudden for someone so sheltered from the realities of life outside of wealth and comfort. She felt pity more than anything, and realized that this poor creature’s despair was partially her doing. She looked to her right to where her head advisor Tyrion Lannister was standing.

“Tyrion, would you please escort Mazzenia to her quarters?” She added afterwards, “My dear Mazzenia, this may seem like the end now, I do realize that. But you have to understand, this is only the beginning. A new beginning. For you, and for all former slaves. You will find happiness, and you will make a wonderful addition to our city.”

Tyrion then appeared at Mazzenia’s side, gently removing her arm from her face.  
“Come now, my dear. Cheer yourself. There’s a fresh, unopened cask waiting for you inside of your room. Better to cry with wine than cry alone, I always say.” he muttered softly, thinly smiling as he attempted to humor her.

Her gaze lifted as she now took her first look up close at this man. She had never seen a krubo* up close and personal before. Her attention was rapt as she carefully studied every crease, line and scar upon his face. She instantly saw in him so much pain and loathing, for himself and others, yet there was wisdom and kindness there too. This was someone who could really and truly understand her. She felt strange and also excited about having an immediate rapport with someone she had never even met before.  
Quickly biting her lower lip, curiosity got the best of her. Eyes following her hand, she touched his face ever so gently, and then trailed down to examine the clasps of his vest. When she finally looked back up at him, Tyrion’s facial expression was one of uncomfortable amusement.

“Find anything you like down there?” he murmured. By this time, he had also taken the moment to do some of his own examining. Her demeanor was gentle and soft like a swan’s, but ten times as graceful. It felt as if being close to her soothed him in a way, for her very body seemed to radiate an aura of quiet tranquility and child-like innocence. Strange, he thought, considering she was a concubine from Yunkai.  
She wore a cerulean floor-length princess-waist crinkle chiffon gown, with lovely patterned silk motifs dotting its length. A pleated and sheer cape-like shawl attached to a middle finger on each hand, bands around her upper arms and then collected behind a jeweled collar she wore, simulating wings. A gold beaded chain wrapped loosely around her forehead, while three lengths of chain hung down alternately behind her head, over her long, body waved jet-black hair. To further ornament, a small jeweled feather headdress finished the look.  
Her skin was a perfect warm terra-cotta brown, with stunning dark brown eyes framed in thick black lashes to compliment. Besides her eyes, another feature that delighted him were a pair of sultry, full and pouty lips. He promptly determined he had never, ever before seen such a lovely creature. And he had seen many a creature in his day. 

Daenerys cleared her throat.

“So, off to the room then?” she asked, one eyebrow lifted.

“Yes, at once Queen Mother.” Mazzenia lifted herself off the ground, bowed, and then walked backwards and turned to leave with Tyrion at her side. She was silently led to her room, although she could tell he wished to speak. She also desired to speak, inquisitiveness and delight bubbling inside of her, but she refrained.  
Oil burned in small iron lanterns that lit the hallway, the thick aroma of smoke lingering throughout the narrow passage. She made sure to count them, in case she forgot her way. They reached the door to her room, and Tyrion being a polite host, proceeded to open it for her and gestured with his arm outstretched for her to enter.

“And here you are m’lady. The finest we here at the Meereen Inn have to offer. I guess this means I’m to be your faithful, yet gauche and problematic innkeeper, so if ever you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask…” he paused, reaching for something else to say in an attempt to unburden the moment. His words were met with silence, and this prompted him to turn around and look at Mazzenia. 

“Wha-“ he said, jumping back slightly. She had crouched down onto her knees, and was sitting literally six inches from his face. 

Tyrion reluctantly allowed his gaze to meet with Mazzenia’s. As they both took a moment to look into the other’s eyes, a huge grin spread across her face.

“Liste subares!” She exclaimed, almost breathing the words out.

“Um, what?”

“You!” Her eyes widened. “You are what my people like call liste subares. It doesn’t quite translate into Common Tongue, but it is something like… A ‘beautiful mistake.’”

“Quite a little too poetic for the likes of me, wouldn’t you agree?” he said, shaking his head. She leaned in even further, completely eradicating any sense of personal space. He didn’t know whether to sink into her embrace or run, screaming into the night. 

“Nooooo, no. In my culture, krubo are revered. They are known to posses much wisdom, and are seen as a spiritual conductor between us and the gods.“ She watched as pure, unadulterated shock spread across his face. 

“Are you alright?... Did I say something to offend you? I meant no-“

“I,I… I’m sorry, did you just say I’m a ‘connector of gods and men?’”

She smiled sweetly and then furiously nodded. 

“Old or new?...You know what? It doesn’t matter. Forgive me, but it’s just… The first time in my life I have heard of anyone considering my ‘condition’ anything other than a curse from the gods and a blight upon the world.”

“Nope, no curse. Nothing is wrong with you. The gods make no mistakes.”

“Says the woman born into slavery, that has just had everything she loves ripped out from under her.” He said, his face turning sour.

Mazzenia stood up, shrugged, and shot him an annoyed look.

“Fine. As you say. Goodnight Lord...?”

“Tyrion. Tyrion Lannister. And believe me when I say, I’m no lord. At least, not yet.”


	2. Fireplums

Shit. Shit, shit, shit shiiiit.

Mazzenia furiously dug through one of her clothing trunks, flinging flowy scarfs and sheer dresses everywhere. I cannot find anything! And even if I do, how the hell do I get it on? She thought, inwardly sighing. 

Only one thing left to do.

She walked over to her door and cracked it a few inches. 

“TYRION!! HELP! TYRION? WHERE ARE YOU?”

Minutes later, Tyrion appeared at her door. The tone in his voice peaking with sarcasm, he asked, “Yes, what ever could be your demands now? Please tell me, for I am dying to know.” Looking at her, he couldn’t help but let out a few low chuckles. Mazzenia had on a rather sheer chemise and nothing else. Her hair was disheveled, and she sat on the floor of her room, the piled clothing forming a circle around her.

“Well you see, m’lord… I can’t quite seem to, uh. Figure out how… You know, these gowns are quite complicated-“

Tyrion rolled his eyes. He had to remind himself to stay calm with this one, but she was working his nerves to no end. “You mean to tell me that you can’t get dressed?”

She sighed heavily, dramatically attempting to convey her exasperation. “It is not simply that I cannot dress, but I think I may need some assistance. I haven’t dressed myself since I was 19 years. These gowns all have to far too many buttons, bows, lacing and attachments. The only thing I could actually figure out was this,” she pulled at the oversized, see-through cotton undergarment.

Gods, I can almost see her nipples through that thing. Tyrion shook his head in an attempt focus.

“I figured all your gowns would be slip on, slip off, honestly…”

“Just because they don’t require a petticoat does not mean they aren’t complicated!” she stood up in a huff.

“That is not what… Forget it. I shall see what I can do about procuring you a handmaiden. Look, this is not a harem in Yunkai. All your feathers and jewels may have to fall to the wayside, in time.”

Mazzenia gasped and pressed her fingers to her chest. “Have mercy, dear sir!”

Going. To. Kill. This. Woman. 

Exhaling in resignation, he replied, “Very well, do as you please. But when slaver ships arrive and begin to heave tar-soaked exploding projectiles at the city again, please refrain from screaming ‘TYRION HELP’ as your fancy skirt catches on a snag and bursts into flames.” And with a huff, he left.

 

*******

For hours, Tyrion had wanted to go back to her room. 

Something about her expression had made him uneasy. She’d had a look on her face as if all the sorrows of the world had been placed in her lap. Her eyes had been so sad, so different than her earlier demeanor that same morning. 

She had tiptoed to his room, wrapped up in a blanket. He awoke to find her staring, huge brown eyes fixed intently on him. Lifting his head off the pillow, he remembered asking her what in gods’ name was she doing in his room so early. She simply giggled and jumped on his bed, yelling “I couldn’t sleep, every sound echoes in here, and this castle is strange and haunted with spirits, and it also smells peculiar, and one of the guards belches in his sleep, I heard it down the hall, but I am starved, so we must break our fast together!!”

It wasn’t her fault that slavery had been abolished, and she had been dumped and forgotten here. It also wasn’t her fault he had absolute rotten luck with women and relationships. Any woman he had truly loved was dead. He couldn’t risk getting close to any woman the same way he had Tysha and Shae. Deep down, it was obvious that the root of his issues didn’t lie within that uncomplicated smile she always gave him.  
Regardless, this was no time for women. The day was almost upon them. Soon, Tyrion was to sail out with his queen and fellow comrades for King’s Landing, while Mazzenia’s time would be better served here in Meereen.

Besides, she could hardly dress herself. How could she possibly handle being thrust into the very middle of a war?

*****

After the effort it took for Mazzenia to help her handmaiden put away all the dresses, capes, scarfs, shoes and feathers, she needed a treat. She had her handmaiden help her slip on a cotton, canary yellow patterned dress. The top was low cut, with long sleeves. The skirt was pleated right below the waist in the back and gathered to the front, forming a “bubble” effect. One panel was crossed over the other in the front at the waist, creating an upside-down “V” slit opening down the lower front of the skirt. She made sure to accentuate her tawny skin with a pair of gold, beaded oversized chandelier earrings, a few natural stone rings and finished the look with laced, heeled gladiator-style sandals.  
It was one of her more basic dresses, but it made her happier to wear it.

“Thank you so much, Riya. I love this look, it’s one of my favorites,” she beamed, turning a small spin for her new acquaintance. 

“Quite, m’lady! I’d rekon, you are a true vision to behold. Anything else you might be needin’ miss?”

“I am all set and ready to see what this city has to offer,” she answered, right before quickly hugging a shocked Riya before running out of the door. She was craving fireplums something fierce. “Off to the market I go!”

Briskly strolling down the halls, Mazzenia soon came to the conclusion that getting out of this maze-like pyramid would be no easy task.

When in doubt, ask a handsome stranger.

She spotted a somewhat rugged looking man with a beard who appeared to be roaming the halls with no apparent direction. A poignant look pained his expression, making him appear to her, rather despondent.  
Time to turn on that concubine charm, she inwardly thought. Sauntering up to him, she made sure to sway her hips a bit as she walked.  
“Pardon me, m’lord. Could you kindly point me in the direction of a way out of this stone monstrosity?”

“My, my. It seems the gods have blessed me today,” he growled, his face turning from one of gloom to one of someone who just arrived at a grand feast.

She bit her lip. “Mmm. You seem strong and brave enough,” she said seductively, her delicate fingers tracing the rounded edges of the pommel on his sword. “Would you mind being my escort to the market today? I am able to pay you for your services, of course.”

He ran his hand over his mouth, then giving her a quick nod. “Daario Naharis, at your service. And I could never charge coin for service to one as lovely as you. Please, it would bring me great pleasure to escort you. What is your name, little dove?”

“My name is Mazzenia, pleased to make your acquaintance. Shall we?” She offered up her arm, and Daario instantly wrapped his around hers.

**Author's Note:**

> *Valyrian for “dwarf”
> 
> It has been a while since writing, so I hope it was an ok read!


End file.
